Surprise! Christmas Special
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: Its Christmas time for the girls of AKB48 and SKE48... but what are these two particular girls up to?


**A/N: **Hello everyone~ this is a Christmas One shot! Hope you like it!

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**_"Song Lyrics"_**

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

"Ah… it's snowing… how beautiful… *sigh* well we have work from now till night but we have the next two days off at least…"

"Don't get all gloomy~ we're spending it together… right Rena-chan?"

"Yea… ne… Jurina-chan?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What do you want to do? Anything specific or any place you want to go?"

"Nope… I just want to spend it with you! Christmas is a time to spend together with friends, family, or a special someone… since we're spending Christmas Eve with the senpais… and since we're not in Nagoya… we'll spend it together… because Rena-chan is very special to me!"

Rena blushed at what Jurina just said. Could she mean something more or was that just an innocent phrase? Rena wouldn't know but what she does know is that her heart rate increased when that was said. She was sure her already pink cheeks were just about flaming now.

"I guess so… well then how about we go out for dinner, then just stay in the hotel room and watch movies? Does that sound good?"

"Yea! That's sounds great!"

Rena could just imagine Jurina's tail wagging at that very moment… but before her imagination could wander, they were called into the recording studio. The whole day, they recorded the dance movies for the new PV and an episode of AKBINGO with plenty of laughs and craziness. Afterwards, they all headed to Yuko's place to party for Christmas Eve.

"Whoaaa! This party is so cool! I'm just afraid to drink some of these things… since Meetan is here and all…"

"Why's that Jurina? Is something wrong with the drinks?"

"Well… it seems Mayu-senpai drank some and she's all over Yuki-senpai right now… giving her a… what was it called? A lap-dance? Yuki-senpai looks like she's about to faint and Meetan is just laughing like a maniac in the back…"

"Uh… ok well let's just get some water then… I don't trust these drinks anymore either…"

As they made their way to the kitchen, they witnessed a scene Jurina might be too young for and something that made Rena's innocent eyes widen. There on the counter top was Sashihara Rino and Oota Aika in a deep lip-lock. Seemed either she finally admitted that she likes Sashihara or Rabutan is drunk just like Mayu.

"Well… um… never mind then. Maybe we'll go see what's going on with everyone else… how does that sound Jurina?"

"Um… yea let's do that… is she drunk too?"

"Beats me… I just know I'm not drinking that."

"Hey guys! What's up? Did you see Mayu's lap-dance? Dangg that was CRAZY!"

Yuko suddenly appeared behind them and startled the two into oblivion. Her dimples were showing on full power and her hyperness could be felt almost a mile away.

"Yea we did… kind of… hey Yuko-senpai… I think your drinks are spiked… Jurina said that after Mayu-senpai drank it, she gave Yuki-senpai the lap-dance…"

"Ah… I'm sure Meetan is behind that… it's ok though… let the girl have fun and let loose for once. Catch you guys later… gotta go catch Nyan Nyan!"

They both watched Korisu bounce away and into the crowd of people… they were surprised the neighbors haven't called the police for public disturbance. They both wandered around and watched with interest at how some of their senpais can be so crazy when not at work. They didn't know whether to be creeped out, scared, intrigued, or what… should they run for their lives? Stay for fun? Video tape for future blackm—uh references? By the time the party was over, it was 15 mins till midnight. Either everyone was drunk off their rocker or they were going home. Rena and Jurina decided to walk back to their hotel since it was just a few blocks down. As they walked, Jurina held onto Rena's hand and snuggled into Rena's side.

"It sure is cold when it's the dead of night isn't it Rena-chan?"

"uh-huh…"

Rena couldn't really form any sentences as her heart was going crazy and her brain was a mess of "sdjkfljsafjshsgowtisg" and just about nothing else but blank. As they continued their short trek back to the hotel, Jurina pointed out how the starts seem to look shinier. They slowed their walk a little just to admire the stars so by the time they got back, there was five minutes till Christmas Day. Jurina jumped onto their shared bed and laid there. Rena walked over to the window and looked out at Tokyo tower and all its glimmering lights. She gazed at it as it shone in the inky black sky. Turning around, she was about to tell Jurina to take a look too but she saw that her little puppy fell asleep. She walked up and smiled down at the younger girl.

"_She's so cute… I think I may have fallen for her… little puppy stole my heart eh?"_

She watched the younger sleep for a little while longer and summed up the courage to lean down and place a light lingering kiss on her forehead. Then she went and washed up for bed and changed before waking up Jurina.

"Jurina-chan… you have to go get ready before you can sleep… Come on Jurina-chan… it'll be quick."

Jurina reluctlanly got up and in a speedy fashion, got ready for bed. Rena was reading the magazine that featured both AKB48 and SKE48 at the AX performances. Jurina walked over to the bed looking all groggy and Rena smiled up at her.

"So sleepy already Jurina-chan?"

"Mmmmmm"

That was the only reply she got as Jurina laid down next to her. Rena gave a light giggle, set aside her magazine, turned off the lights, and slid into the covers next to the sleepy puppy. Jurina, even though her eyes were closed, sensed that Rena had joined her in sleep and half consciously snuggled up to her. Rena gave out an almost soundless eep as her heart rate once again increased at the feeling of Jurina's hot breath misting over her exposed neck. She slowly calmed down and let her thoughts drift into dreams of the girl next to her. When she woke, she had to disentangle herself from Jurina as Jurina had somehow found her way semi on top of Rena with her head resting on her chest. She left Jurina as she got ready and tame her currently untamed hair. She walked out and checks the time.

"_Only 8… I'll surprise her with breakfast! American style… hope she likes waffles!"_

With that thought, she called room service and ordered both her and Jurina some American styled breakfast. When it got there, she silently took the food and placed it in the right place and went to wake up Jurina.

"Jurina-chan wake up~ I ordered breakfast for us~!"

"Mmmmm? That smells good Rena-chan… what is it?"

"You'll see when you wake up!"

With a goal set in mind, Jurina quickly got ready for the day and sat down at the little table in the room. Rena walked over with a smile and pulled away the covers on the dishes. On the dishes were waffles stacked neatly on top of each other with a perfect amount of syrup oh it. A glass of orange juice was there for both girls and a pitcher for refills. Both girls ate in blissful silence and once done, they took the cart outside and left it there for the room service to pick up. With that, they went out for a walk around Tokyo. Since it was Christmas and it was snowing, everyone was bundled up and looking at the seemingly glowing ornaments. The girls held hands to prevent separation and played around with just about everything. The holiday spirit was on full power with those two as they ran around like little kids. They met a few AKB members while out… such as Yuki and Mayu who were looking for anime things and Yuko and Haruna who were just browsing around for anything interesting. They spent their day like that, just going to random places and to stores that were opened. By night fall, Rena surprised Jurina by taking her to New York Bar and Grill located on the 52nd floor of the Park Hyatt Hotel.

"W-what! How did you get this place Rena-chan? It's so EXPENSIVE!"

"Hehe I won a chance to come here on any night so I chose this night with you.

"Aww thank you Rena-chan!"

Both of them wore elegant dresses and as they walked through the lobby of the hotel, everyone stopped and watched in fascination as two very stunning girls walked into the elevator. They had a wonderful time there and enjoyed the view of the lights. Such a romantic dinner on Christmas night. When they got back to the hotel, they watched a few comedies and had fun just fooling around. After about 3 movies, Jurina announced she had a surprise for Rena. She walked over to the ihome she had packed with her and pressed play. A western song began to play. Not really a slow song but a simple rhythm. Jurina dimmed the lights and lit a few candles quickly and opened the curtains to let in the moonlight.

"Let's dance Rena-chan…"

Rena was speechless and curious…

"_Is this the surprise?"_

Either way, she took Jurina hand and began a slow dance to the music.

"_**Golden leaves looked brown to me…**_

_**The world had less color without you"**_

They stared into each other's eyes as they danced, each lost in the other's eyes.

"_**Shapes in the sky, looks plain to my eyes.**_

_**The world had less color without you.**_

_**I... know... plenty of people with eyes... closed **_

_**They don't see you like I do **_

_**Darling I do"**_

Rena rested her head onto Jurina's shoulder as they continued to dance to the song. Both their hearts were beating fast but in tune with each other. Rena buried her face in Jurina's neck and inhaled her scent.

"_**Notes on the keys meant nothing to me. **_

_**The world didn't sing without you"**_

At this part, Jurina started to sing with the song in English while looking into Rena's eyes. A small smile settled on her lips as she sang.

"_**Birds in the trees fell silent for me. **_

_**The world didn't sing without you. **_

_**Without you..."**_

Rena kept watching and her heart was beating faster and faster until she was sure her heart would burst.

"_Is… Jurina-chan confessing to me?"_

She wondered within her mind what Jurina was thinking as they stared into each other's eyes, lost in them.

"_**I... know... plenty of people with eyes... closed **_

_**They don't see you like I do **_

_**Darling I do **_

_**Darling I do see you"**_

Rena closed her eyes as they continued the dance. Jurina's hand, which were placed on her waist, began to encircle her tiny waist and pull Rena closer. Rena encircled her arms around Jurina's neck and their foreheads touched.

"_**I... know... Plenty of people with eyes... closed... **_

_**They don't see you like **_

_**I... know... Plenty of people with eyes... closed... **_

_**They don't see you like **_

_**I... know... plenty of people with eyes... closed... **_

_**They don't see you like I do. **_

_**Darling I do **_

_**Darling I do **_

_**Darling I do **_

_**I do **_

_**Darling I do **_

_**Darling I do see you."**_

As the song was coming to a close, they both leaned closer and closer. Rena hesitated for a moment but Jurina didn't. Their lips met and each felt a spark ignite flames within their hearts. After a moment, they both pulled away and touched foreheads once more, closing their eyes and relishing in the feel of the moment… the moon light shining on them and the little candles they had giving off a ethereal glow to the room.

"Surprise… Rena-chan…"

Jurina whispered lightly as she raised one of her hands to caress Rena's face. Rena leaned into the touch and smiled lightly and Jurina.

"Thank you Jurina-chan… this is the best surprise ever…"

Rena took Jurina's hand and kissed her palm lightly. She leaned in once again for a kiss but this time, it wasn't as innocent. As they pulled away from that heated kiss, both panting, Jurina looked Rena in the eye and smiled slightly.

"You know Rena-chan… I might have fallen for you… I don't care about what society thinks or about the age gap… I just… want to be with you… as more than friends."

Rena gave Jurina an understand smile and a light kiss on the cheek.

"I understand Jurina… I'm pretty sure I like you too."

With a mutual understand, the two got ready for bed and when they laid together, Jurina snuggled into Rena's embrace and let Rena's heartbeat lull her to sleep. Their Christmas well spent… but what about New Years?

* * *

So how was it~? I might have a New years continue of this... maybe xD but the song was 'Darling I Do" by - Landon Pigg & Lucy Schwartz (the song for Shrek Forever After) So hope you enjoyed it and please review~! *nudges toward review button* :D


End file.
